


A Killer Couple

by Blurryfacesmom



Category: Bandom, Bonnie and Clyde, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blurryfacesmom/pseuds/Blurryfacesmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie and Clyde AU with Pete and Meagan</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Killer Couple

Chapter One:  
105 Herbert Street. The address was clearly printed out in sloppy letters on the piece of paper Meagan Jane Camper was given earlier by close friend Joseph Trohman. Joseph was a tall man, not as tall as her however, with thick, curly black hair and stubble to match. They've met a while back, while Meagan was assisting his office. His wife, Marie, had broken her arm and needed some help with housework. Meagan needed the money. 

"Hi, Camper." Joe greeted, opening the door for the brunette. 

"Trohman." She responded, smiling and walking through the front entrance into the foyer of the household. She had been here numerous times for dinner or coffee, but today felt different. 

"I have a few friends heading over later. Brendon, Patrick, Dallon, Andrew, and perhaps Peter. We won't be a bother, I presume." 

"That's fine, Joe."

Meagan walked into the kitchen and heard as the other men found themselves into the Trohman household. She had no intention on contacting any of them, but while making hot chocolate, a tanned figure with dark hair wandered into the kitchen, and he caught Meagan's eye immediately. 

"Hello, doll. Joey said I could get a beer." He spoke as if he knew all the world's secrets and had the smile to match. 

She watched him open the cooler. He was shorter than her by, well, a lot. His eyes were about three different colors of gold and his eyebrows almost met in the middle. Between the height and the almost unibrow, he was, well, perfect. "I'm Meagan." 

The beautiful stranger turned his attention towards her, eyes gazing across her features with the same Cheshire smile. "Peter. Call me Pete." 

"Pete, right."

Then he left. Meagan followed. He let her. 

Joseph looked up at the two, almost smirking as Pete sat down onto a dark couch, ushering Meagan to take a seat on his lap. "You two met, I see?" 

Meagan sat down, her waist being held by the man who she has yet to discover will change her life. "Yessir."

Pete gave her a crooked grin that made her heart flutter and stomach drop. "I'd say we're pretty smitten." He declared with that same look she'll be getting for the next few years.


End file.
